


Misunderstandings

by obeelzebub (falcon_and_bucky)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Drinking, Gen, Humor, Lesson 16 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falcon_and_bucky/pseuds/obeelzebub
Summary: All you wanted was breakfast, but after a simple  misunderstanding, a party with seven demon brothers, and a night with Mammon, you end up with a whole slew of problems.(tags will be updated along w/the story!)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 303





	1. The Fall

Your morning started out... odd, to say the least. 

You woke up to an eerily quiet house, something you weren't used to in a house full of seven demon brothers. Yeah it was early, yet something about the silence didn't sit right.

After getting dressed in your RAD uniform, you grabbed your school bag and headed towards the dining room. 

Rounding the corner, you're met by an empty room- not the seven demon brothers you were expecting to see for breakfast. 

"What?" you murmured. 

It was Lucifer's turn for breakfast this morning. He always made a devildom variant of eggs and bacon, along with toast, fruit, and scones. Yet there was nothing. The table was barren, chairs tucked in neatly, centerpiece polished. There wasn't a sign of life anywhere.

Your confusion only deepened when you found an untouched kitchen and deserted hallway. 

The boys rarely missed breakfast together, and when they did, they were sure to let you know. A text. A call. Lucifer sent you an email once! 

But this, this wasn't right. 

Heading upstairs, you knocked on Lucifer's door. Maybe he and the brothers were sleeping in a bit. It wasn't usual given he isn't a morning demon, but it was a better explanation than none.

No answer. 

You try again. 

Still, no answer. 

You try the doors of the other boys in this wing of the house- Asmodeus and Satan, and still no answer. You head to the other wing, trying Levi and Beelzebub's door. 

Nothing. 

Your teeth grind. Why were none of the boys answering their doors? You could excuse Levi for not answering, he was a shut in otaku after all, but the other boys? They always answered to you.

"Hello?" You shouted as you headed back down the hall, making your way downstairs to Mammon's room. "Lucifer? Satan?"

No response.

"Leviathan! Asmodeus!" you were exasperated. "Beelzebub?!"

Nothing.

"Belphegor?" You whisper the last one, his name still foreign on your lips. 

Things between you two were still... 

No. You don't want to think about that right now.

"Where are you boys?" You whisper, more towards yourself than anything. "Why won't you answer me?" 

Was this some kind of prank? A coordinated one that, somehow, got Lucifer- Avatar of Pride and ruiner of all good pranks- involved? 

As you reached the hall leading to Mammon's room, your D.D.D. buzzed in your pocket. A sign of something in this... weirdness. Your eyes widened at the notification.

**Lucifer -**

**Classes will be starting soon. Where are you?**

You unlock your phone, a confused scowl on your face.

**- You**

**What?**

**Lucifer \- **

**You know better than to be late.**

**- You**

**What happened to breakfast this morning? Is it cancelled?**

**Lucifer \- **

**This exchange program means a lot to Lord Diavolo. Don't disappoint him by being late.**

**- You**

**I still have a half hour!**

A check mark appears next to your text but he doesn't respond. Your clutch around your D.D.D. tightens. 

Of course you had more questions than answers. Knowing Lucifer, that number would only grow. He didn't give answers unless they were necessary, and apparently, your answers right now aren't necessary.

You lamely knock on Mammon's door, knowing you won't get a response. No Mammon, either.

After a long sigh, you leave the House of Lamentation.

Classes are longer than you'd like. Lectures are incredibly more boring and redundant and the demons you usually partner with for Demon Bio avoid you like the plague. Your frustration grows with every passing glance, snide look and quiet whisper.

By fourth period you're fuming. Mammon isn't in class, which isn't unusual, but still annoying. None of the other boys were answering your texts, not even Asmo- the chattiest of them all. 

Ten minutes before lunch, you make another desperate attempt at communication. Surely if you kept at it, someone would answer.

**- You**

**Beel- wanna meet for lunch? I'll give you my custard this time~!**

***playful devil-emoji***

You carefully monitor the text, hoping for a check mark or a cute devil-emoji in response. Beelzebub never opposes a meal with you, especially if there's an extra custard involved. 

_Nothing_. 

No new texts. No new notifications. Just another unread message and thousands of questions swimming your brain.

A knot forms in your throat. 

What did you do wrong? Why are they avoiding you? Did you piss them off somehow? They seemed fine during movie night last night.

Maybe... They're still upset about the incident? 

Biting the side of your cheek, you tuck your D.D.D into your pocket and file out of class like the other demons eager for lunch. 

You don't see the boys at lunch, even after paying for your food. A part of you hopes that one of them will join you. Hell, you'd take one of the Purgatory Hall boys at this point. You just don't want to be alone. 

Of course, no one shows up. 

"That's it!" You hiss, getting to your feet. Your thirty minutes are nearly up and soon you'd be back in class surrounded by snickering demons. 

Tossing your half touched plate of food into the trash, you start towards the Student Council chambers. If the brothers aren't in the cafeteria, then they've got to be in the Student Council chambers. That's the only other place you can think of other than the House of Lamentation.

Halfway down the hall your D.D.D buzzes in your pocket. You pull it out, checking the notification that appears. You come to a dead halt. 

_**House of Lamentation (8)** _

**Asmodeus -**

**Congratulatiooooooons!**

**Asmodeus \- **

***heart eyes devil-emoji***

What?!

**Satan \- **

***happy devil-emoji***

**Mammon -**

***blowing kiss devil-emoji***

**Leviathan -**

***surprised devil emoji***

**Beelzebub -**

***excited devil-emoji***

**Belphegor -**

***confetti devil-emoji***

Frustrated tears filled your eyes. What the hell is this? The prank they somehow looped Lucifer into? If so, what a shitty way to prank someone. 

**- You**

**Seriously?**

**- You**

**Congratulations? For what?**

**Lucifer -**

**Did anyone bother telling MC what this is all about? I'm currently under the impression that none of you did.**

_No shit._ You curse mentally.

**Asmodeus -**

**We're thrilled to congratulate you because...**

** Lucifer-**

**Apparently it's been 100 Days.**

You blink.

**Asmodeus -**

**Hey! Did you really have to do that? I was still typing! You ruined my moment!**

**Lucifer -**

**You were taking too long.**

**Lucifer -**

**Let me clarify, since my brothers fail to do so. It's been 100 days since you came here to the devildom and we're happy that you're still here with us.**

**Mammon -**

**Ya! We're so damn happy you're still here with us! All thanks to the Great Mammon for takin' good care of you!**

**Satan -**

**Oh, right. Because you were "MC's first"?**

**Mammon -**

**You're just JEALOUS 'cause ya know it's true!**

Your mind is swimming. They were doing all of this... Because it's been a 100 days since you started the exchange program? 

You appreciate the gesture, but still... This...

**Beelzebub -**

**We've spent the last few days planning a party to celebrate. We wanted to surprise you. We also thought it would be a great opportunity to have some food from the human world!**

**Asmodeus \- **

**Ah parties~ I love them! Can't wait to see your beautiful reaction~!**

**Belphegor -**

**Beel, you only suggested the party so you can have more food.**

**Belphegor -**

**And, I think you're going to like it MC.**

Your heart leaps to your throat. You can barely breathe. 

**Levi \- **

**They better! I'm actually leaving my room for this party!**

**Satan -**

**It's going to be great.**

**Lucifer -**

**Yes, it will be. Asmo and Levi have been working on the decorations while Beel, Satan and Belphegor have been planning the food and drinks.**

Tears dot your eyes. 

**Mammon -**

**Don't forget about the fun stuff!**

**Lucifer -**

**Mammon insisted on providing entertainment as well. Diavolo and Barbatos selected a suitable venue for the party.**

**Lucifer \- **

**I've already alerted Simeon of our plans so that he and Solomon will also be joining us tonight. Luke isn't old enough to attend.**

**Mammon -**

**No Chihuahua?!**

**Asmodeus -**

**Arf! Arf!**

**Lucifer -**

**As for you, MC, I expect you to head home after classes and stay in your room until we come to get you.**

**Lucifer -**

**I want this to be your most memorable day here in the Devildom. After all, it is to celebrate the fact that 100 days have passed since you and I first met.**

You bite your lip.

**Satan -**

**You and I? Really?**

**Asmodeus -**

**Don't tell me you forgot about ME, Lucifer?!**

***sad devil-emoji***

**- You**

**Are you serious right now?**

**Asmodeus \- **

**Of course we are, darling~**

***confused devil-emoji***

**- You**

**You guys have been ignoring me ALL DAY...**

**- You**

**And then when you finally text me back, FINALLY acknowledge my presence...**

**- You**

**Just to tell me that you're throwing a party in my honor?**

**- You**

**I appreciate the gesture, I do.**

**- You**

**But I'm not going**.

A tear rolls down your cheek before you can stop it. Soon your frustration catches up to you and more tears roll down your cheeks.

_ Damn it. _

In a blind rush you head into the closest bathroom, locking yourself in an empty stall. You've never liked crying in public, but crying in public because you're frustrated? That's even worse.

Your D.D.D. buzzes. 

**Mammon -**

**Whaaat?!**

**Asmodeus -**

**MC!**

**Satan -**

**Please don't be upset. Our intention wasn't to upset you.**

**Mammon -**

**Ya! We wasn't tryin' to make ya upset!**

**Asmodeus -**

**You can't just skip out on the party! You're our guest of honor!**

**Asmodeus -**

**What kind of hosts would we be if you weren't there?!**

You rub at your cheeks in an attempt to get rid of your tears, but they only grow. You swallow the lump forming in your throat.

**Lucifer -**

**Satan is right. We weren't trying to upset you by ignoring you, MC. I ordered my brothers to stay away from you because I did not want them to ruin the surprise too early.**

**Lucifer -**

**It seems they took my order seriously. Please do not fault them for my error.**

You reach into the breast pocket of your uniform and pull out a blue green handkerchief. 

**Belphegor -**

**We're sorry MC.**

You clench your D.D.D. for a few moments, anger flaring, only to dissolve into a sigh. Setting it down in your lap, you take a deep breath. 

Another buzz draws you back to your D.D.D.

**Beelzebub -**

**Please come to the party MC. It would mean a lot to us if you were there.**

**Mammon -**

**Ya! I promise to be on my best behavior!**

You chuckle.

**Satan -**

**Really? You think you can manage that?**

**Mammon -**

**I'm the Great Mammon, of course I can!**

**Mammon -**

**That, and I have a present for you, MC!**

**Asmodeus -**

***shocked demon-emoji***

**Mammon -**

**Shaddup!**

***growling demon-emoji***

**Leviathan -**

**LOLOL**

**Leviathan -**

**STUPIDMAMMON, YOUR TSUNDERE IS SHOWING!**

**Mammon -**

**OI! I AIN'T A TSUNDERE!**

**Satan -**

***annoyed demon-emoji***

**Asmodeus -**

***winking demon-emoji***

You giggle at the devil-emoji war that breaks out between Mammon, Levi, Satan, and Asmodeus. It's endearing and cute, distracting you from your frustration long enough for you to calm down.

As the war dies down, another text appears. 

**Lucifer -**

**We hope to see you there, MC.**

Taking a deep breath, you wipe the last of your frustrated tears from your eyes and crack a small smile. 

**- You**

**I'll think about it.**

**- You**

**But, if I do go, I expect an apology from each of you. No excuses.**

**- You**

**I'm looking at you, Mammon.**

**Mammon -**

**Oi!**

**Asmodeus -**

***laughing devil-emoji***

**Satan -**

***laughing devil-emoji***

**Leviathan -**

***laughing devil-emoji***

**Lucifer -**

***smirking devil-emoji***

**Mammon -**

**Lucifer?! You too?!**

***crying devil-emoji***

Getting to your feet, you let yourself out of the stall and quickly clean yourself up in the bathroom mirror. Your eyes a little bloodshot, but other than that you're presentable enough to head back to class. There is no point heading to the Student Council chamber anymore, not with classes starting. You head out into the hall and straight to class.

You're still annoyed with the demon brothers and their lack of a decent apology, but you were feeling better than you had the first half of the day. 

The boys weren't ignoring you because you had done something wrong, Instead, they were planning a party to celebrate you. Yeah they went about keeping it a surprise the wrong way, but at least they don't hate you. 

_You don't know if you could handle that again._

* * *

They never told you what to wear for the party, but you assumed it wasn't your RAD uniform. So you changed into one of the party outfits you and Asmodeus bought on a shopping trip. A shimmering gold top paired with a pair of black pants that complemented your curves. You partnered them with a pair of platform shoes that Asmo insisted you get, claiming that they "accentuate your legs beautifully, darling." 

You were also wearing a small amount of makeup around your eyes. Nothing too fancy, but enough to draw attention to those who looked. Another "helpful" tip from Asmo. 

Giving yourself a once-over in your mirror, you make minor adjustments until your satisfied. It's been two hours since you arrived home, and two hours since any text from the boys. They began talking to you again after the incident at lunch, and while you enjoyed the pleading for your forgiveness, a part of you was still a little bitter.

That quickly disappeared as notification appeared on your D.D.D. 

**Asmodeus-**

**Tell me, darling, is your outfit up to standard?**

**Asmodeus -**

**It's killing me knowing that I'm not there helping you find the perfect one**.

***sobbing emoji***

A soft chuckle escapes your lips. Maybe you should send him a selfie, seek approval for your choices, but you choose not too. 

**- You**

**You'll be surprised.**

***winking demon-emoji***

**Asmodeus -**

**Oh, you little minx~**

**Asmodeus -**

**I can't wait~!**

***blowing kiss devil-emoji***

You tuck your phone into your pocket and decide to busy yourself by tidying your room -for the third time this afternoon- and folding your laundry.

A knock on your door finally sounds around 6:30. You immediately head to the door, grabbing a small bag for your items. Wallet, phone, keys- you have everything you'd need for a party. 

"MC." Lucifer greets as you open the door. 

He's dressed in a three piece suit similar to his usual, only his vest is covered in a distinct black, red, and grey rose pattern. His coat is hanging from his shoulders and his shoes are a polished black. 

"Hi." You send him a pointed look. "It's nice to finally see you."

He notes your double meaning, nodding in slight amusement.

"I can say the same to you."

You force yourself not to scowl at him, because if you're being honest, you're kinda amused as well. He caught onto your words without a second of hesitation, something you admire about Lucifer. He always notices the little things. 

"Am I allowed to leave my room now?" You joke. He bites back a laugh. 

"Are you ready for the evening?" He fires back.

You shrug, tapping your bottom lip in thought. 

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure. Maybe I should change outfits. Hmm! No, that's not quite it..." 

He makes a mental note of the playful smirk on your lips, filing it away for later. It's an amazing look on you, but he would never admit that to your face. 

"Let's go then?" He waits a beat, holding out his hand. "Or would you rather stay here?"

You place a hand on his. 

"Oh, I am not staying here. I'm owed an apology from all of you, and I wanna see it."

Lucifer chuckles, guiding you to the door.

"Good." 

The other boys are nowhere to be seen, but that's because they had gone on ahead, according to Lucifer. You join him in a limo that Lord Diavolo sent for you. While you're excited for the party planned in your honor, a part of you swirls in uncertainty. 

Did you, a human living in the Devildom, deserve a party like this? Is surviving a hundred days in a place like this really an accomplishment to be proud of? 

"MC." Lucifer whispers in your ear, bringing you out of your swirling thoughts. 

You turn to him. "Hmm?" 

"Don't be nervous. It's not a good look on you."

Wow, a way to be blunt. You thought.

"But-" he smiles, "I promise you, this will be one of the best nights of your life."

A warm flutter fills your stomach.

"Promise?" You whisper. 

The Avatar of Pride pauses, lifts your chin, and opens the door next to you. You hadn't noticed that you arrived at your destination. 

"I promise."

Grabbing your hand, he guides you out the limo and your eyes land on the entrance of the bustling entrance of a club you've only heard about. 

"The Fall?" You whisper to yourself, following Lucifer as he brings you to the entrance. 

The bouncers immediately let the two of you in, nodding to Lucifer as you step past. You're immediately hit by an intoxicatingly sweet scent and familiarity of alcohol. There are demons dancing wildly on the dancefloor, bumping into others chatting away in groups or stumbling to the bar. Some of them are familiar faces- models from advertisements, fashion designers from magazines- you even recognize one of the actors from the Devildom movie adaptation of 'The Tale of the Seven Lords.'

"Levi's going to freak," you murmur to yourself, snapping a quick picture.

Lucifer guides you through the crowd towards the VIP section. You immediately spot Lord Diavolo and Barbatos. Diavolo is dressed down from his usual royal look, but still possesses an air of sovergnity. Barbatos is sporting an all black counterpart to his butler attire, with a hint of color in his necktie and breast pocket handkerchief. 

"MC!" Diavolo greets, raising his hands in joy. You laugh as you approach him, a boisterous smile on your face. 

He took a liking to you right away, and anytime you ran into eachother, he always made time to speak with you. You always appreciated that about him. 

"It's good to see you!" He holds out a hand for you. You grab it and he kisses the back of your hand. You giggle at the formality. 

"It's always great to see you Diavolo. Thank you for picking the venue. I didn't expect you to choose this place."

"I thought you would like it. Lucifer mentioned that you've never been." 

You glance to the Avatar beside you and he nods in agreement.

"I've only heard stories. It's amazing."

Diavolo chuckles, letting go of your hand. 

"Good. I wouldn't expect any less."

Barbatos greets you next, bowing slighty. 

"MC," he says your name softly. A flutter tickles your cheeks. Barbatos always greets you with a soft kindness you'd never expect from a demon. You loved that about him. 

"You look different." You muse. 

"I didn't want to stand out." Barbatos laughs quietly. 

You smile a genuine smile, opening your mouth to reply with another quip, only to be interrupted by two arms wrapped around your torso. 

"MC!" An excited voice giggles in your ear, causing you to jump. You stumble forward, catching yourself on Barbatos' arm before spinning around. 

"Asmo!" 

"Hello my darling! You look absolutely wonderful! It seems like you didn't need my help after all!"

You glance down at your outfit then back up, quietly thanking Barbatos for helping you. The butler nods.

"Asmodeus." Lucifer speaks up beside you. The Avatar of Lust turns to his older brother. 

"Lucifer~" he whines, pulling you into a hug. "I haven't seen them all day. Please don't lecture me."

"You need to be more careful." Lucifer ignores his brothers request. Asmo pouts, pulling away from you to adjust his honey-colored hair. 

"I will, now come on MC, let me show you around."

"Asmo, let me-" You yelp as he drags you away, a gentle yet firm hand around your wrist. 

He brings you to the bar, ordering a fancy Devildom drink you've never heard of and shoving it into your hands once it's made. 

"Don't worry, it's safe for humans." He says as he orders one more. You take a sip, being hit by the familiar taste of alcohol and something bitterly sweet. At first you scrunch your nose, but the taste grows on you. 

"This is good." You say over the loud music. Asmo nods, taking a sip of his once it appears. 

"Follow me!" 

You move to do as he say, but he drags you behind him anyway. Soon you end up somewhere on the dance floor, flanked by stupidly hot demons and the like. 

"Asmo, I haven't even said hi to your brothers!" 

"You'll get the chance!" He replys, turning you to face him. "Dance with me!"

Your face heats up. Is the alcohol or the thought of dancing around hot demons. 

"Don't think to much about it! Just have fun!" 

So you do. You dance with Asmo, drink in hand as you dance to the loud music filling the club. 

The day started on an odd note, but tonight is going to end on a good one, you decide. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first reader insert fic in a while, so if there are any mistakes please let me know. 
> 
> Also, this fic is inspired by the in game chat '100 Days' and the Mammon song 'Are You Ready?' 
> 
> Tags will be updated along with the story.


	2. Are You Ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the hits and kudos so far! It's makes me so happy to see people reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Love all you amazing people.
> 
> if there are any mistakes let me know~

Devildom clubs are vastly different than ones in the human realm, but if there's one thing that's common- it's the boisterous music. Your heart is thumping in your chest, body moving to the beat as a familiar hand rests on your hip.

"Amazing huh?" Asmo purrs in your ear. You giggle, taking a long sip of your drink. 

"I love it! It's so fun!" You say over the music, turning to look at him. His eyes are bright and face pristine. 

"I'm going to go get another drink, darling~ stay put."

You nod, watching him head off towards the bar before you turn and start dancing again. The club is decorated in all your favorite colors. Balloons, streamers, confetti! It's nice, reminding you that even though there's a large crowd surrounding you, they're all here to celebrate you.

Rolling your hips to the music, you laugh, finishing the last of your drink.

"Amazing drink, is it not?"

You jump at the sudden voice behind you, turning to find two familiar faces looking at you. 

"Satan! Levi!"

The Avatar of Wrath smiles and the Avatar of Envy groans, shying away from a all too eager demon. 

"It's nice to finally see you." Satan greets.

You hum in amusement, faintly recalling the same words you had said to Lucifer earlier.

"I'm still mad at you- you still haven't responded to that text about that book!" 

"I know, I apologize. I was busy helping with this party, after all."

"Really?"

"Yes. Who do you think crafted this signature drink?"

You eye the glass he takes from you. 

"You made that?"

"Mmhm. I've read books on bartending and different combinations of alcohol. I decided to test my knowledge and well, here's your drink."

"It doesn't seem like something you'd make."

"We all have hidden talents."

You laugh and he joins in your laughter. Satan, while hard to please at times, has a great sense of humor. He often understands your odd jokes and obscure references. 

"Hey normie~"

You frown at the nickname, throwing a look to the bumbling weeb beside you. 

"Hi Levi."

"You like the decorations?" He asks, changing the subject completely. You glance at Satan and send him a small look. He immediately nods, catching your drift. You glance back to Levi.

"What decorations?" You playfully scan your surroundings, notably looking over obvious decorations.

Levi lets out a huff, shuffling in annoyance. He's surprisingly dressed up for a change, wearing black jeans, a black top, and a zip up jacket similar to the one he wears in his demon form. It makes him look sleek 

"I know you can see them. They're your favorite colors, after all."

"Are they? I don't see them-"

"MC." He warns 

"I'm just kidding Levi!" You laugh, placing a hand on his arm. "They're amazing. Seriously." 

"Dead serious?"

You hold out your pinky.

"Dead serious."

He links your pinkies together, a small smile on his face. 

"Oh! You found them!" Asmo calls somewhere behind the two brothers. You peer between them, seeing that he's brought you another drink as well. You beam, reaching between them to grab the glass from his hand.

"Thank you Asmo!" You take a sip, eyeing the glass carefully before offering Satan some. He shakes his head. 

"I'll get my own." 

You offer some to Levi instead and his cheeks turn red. 

"I'm good!" He mutters, letting go of your pinky. You didn't even realize he was still holding it. 

"Come on Levi, it's amazing!" Asmo coos, nudging his brother. The Avatar of Envy huffs, turning away. 

You chuckle to yourself, feeling your phone vibrate in your back pocket. You forgot that you put it there. You check it, noticing a notification. 

**Mammon** **-**

**Hey! Where the heck are ya?**

You glance around the room, trying to distinguish where exactly you are but can't quite place it. 

- **You**

**Idk. Where are you?**

You move to tuck your phone back in your pocket, but suddenly remember something.

"Levi!"

He jumps when you put your hand back on his arm.

"What?"

You quickly bring up your photo album and click the most recent picture. You turn the screen to him.

"Look who's here at the party." 

He grabs your screen and his eyes go wide. 

"What?! You're joking."

You shake your head. 

"Nope. Lucifer and I passed him on our way in."

Levi looks like he's about to faint- or fanboy, you can't really tell at this point. 

"It's Henry!" He sputters, glancing between your phone screen and you. You nod in excitement.

"It is! I wanted to go up to him and say hi, but I didn't have the chance too."

He stares at you like you're crazy. 

"Um, excuse me?" He scoffs. "Didn't have the chance too? Screw that! You should've gone up to him!"

You try not to laugh. 

"I'm sorry Levi! Maybe you should go find him and make up for my error."

His face flushes in embarrassment as he steps back, swatting away your excited hands.

"No! I could never do that! He is so cool and wouldn't want to meet some shut in otaku like me!" 

"Yes he would!" You defend, pushing your phone closer to him. "Do you think he'd shy away from meeting his idol if the roles were reversed?"

He pauses. 

"And what about the real Henry? Would he shy away from something like this? 

You see the internal battle within him wage a war across his face. Switching between utter embarrassment, jealousy, excitement and desire. 

"I have to go talk to him." He realizes, locking eyes with you. "I have to."

"You have to."

"I have too!" He says even louder, a bright smile on his face. "I'll be right back MC!"

He turns and disappears through the crowd. You laugh, turning back to Satan but he's gone. Asmo rejoins you at your side. 

"Let's get back to dancing." He announces. 

"Yeah le-"

A buzz from your phone distracts you. You glance at your phone and notice five missed messages from Mammon. You hadn't noticed any of them!

**Mammon** **-**

**I'm at the bar. Do you want a drink?**

**Mammon** **-**

**Wait, I don't have any money.**

**Mammon** **-**

**They won't let me have a free drink!**

***angry devil-emoji***

**Mammon** **-**

**Hey! Come over and get me a drink! I'm thirsty!**

**Mammon** **-**

**MCCCCCCC! DRINKKKKKKK!!!!!**

An audible laugh escapes your lips and you shake your head, holding your phone against your chest.

"What's so funny?" Asmo muses. You show him your texts and he laughs.

"What an idiot! Who doesn't bring money to a club?"

You lightly frown at Asmo's comment.

"He's not a complete idiot." You concur. 

"I never said he is a complete one." He points out, tapping your nose. You blink, following his finger with your eyes. It makes you dizzy for a second.

"Fine." You huff, taking a sip of your drink. "I'm going to go find him though."

"MC~" he whines, grabbing your hand as you turn to leave. "Don't go! I want to dance some more!" 

A handsome demon crosses in front of you. Suddenly you reach out with your free hand and grab his arm. 

"Excuse me," you draw the demon's attention to you then Asmo. "Have you met my friend Asmodeus?"

The Avatar of Lust immediately glances to the demon and you see his cheeks flush pink. You smirk. 

"Have fun Asmo!" You call, slipping from his grip and disappearing into the crowd. The party is bustling, even though you know only... you quickly count using your fingers... Eleven people here. 

Demons bump against you, dancing, flirting, all likes of the word 'social' as you search for the bar. Soon you find it again and the source of your search.

"Come on, please? I know the guest of honor! She'd let me have one!"

The bartender curses at him in a language you don't understand, and Mammon is quick to shoot back a reply. 

"I ain't a freeloader! Ya dirty piece of-"

"Mammon!" You shout, appearing next to him and grabbing his ear. He helps, trying to pull away from you, failing spectacularly.

"Oi! MC! Finally ya show up! Will ya' make him get me a drink or what!"

"You need to stop acting like a brat. It's not a good look on you."

He turns to you, a surprised look on his face.

"Brat? I'll show ya brat!"

A drink slams on the counter in front of the two of you. You glance between it and the bartender. 

"Just take the damn thing and make him leave." The demon growls at you.

Mammon grabs the drink, a smug look crossing his face. You pinch his ear tighter, dragging him away from the bar.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! MC!"

"This is supposed to be my party and you're acting like a child!"

"I'm not a child!"

"Then why do you insist acting like one?"

The Avatar of Greed blushes, slapping your hand away from his ear and you let go. He takes a long sip of his drink, sighs at the pleasant burn of alcohol, then looks at you.

"It's good to see ya MC."

"You missed class earlier." You deadpans. He grunts.

"I was doing stuff!"

"And-" you speak louder, making eye contact with him. "You didn't respond to any of the memes I sent you."

"Well I-"

"No excuses. You promised." 

He huffs, shoulders drooping and his lips twist into a slight scowl.

"I wasn't makin' an excuse I seriously-"

"Mammon." You interrupt him.

"Hmm?"

"It's good to see you too."

He blinks. He wasn't expecting _that_ from you. 

"Huh?"

"You heard what I said. Now, let's go find some food. I'm starving!" 

"Wait MC!"

You grab his wrist and drag him behind you as you search for food. Usually there isn't much food at a club- often just bar food or snacks- but knowing that this is a party with Beelzebub in attendance, meaning there has to be some kind of additional food source. 

Speaking of which...

"MC!" 

"Beel!" 

The behemoth that is the Avatar of Gluttony pulls you into a hug. You giggle, wrapping your arm around his waist and giving it a firm squeeze. His muscles are dense beneath his shirt, sculpted to perfection. You laugh at the irony- Beelzebub is the most fit of his brothers even though he eats most. 

"How are you?" He says, taking a bite of a human world burger. 

"Great!" You grab Mammon's hand when you notice him trying to tug away from you. He stops immediately.

"I'm so glad you're here! Have you tried the food?"

"That's what I'm here to do." 

The demon beams, turning and grabbing a plate for you. He begins piling some food on and you remind him about human portions. He hums in agreement, scooping the excess off your plate and onto his. He hands you a plate and you nearly melt.

There's actual, normal food on your plate. Not some Devildom equivalent or supplement. It's all food from home.

Your mouth water and you let go of Mammon's hand, immediately diving in to eat. You didn't realize you were so hungry. 

Then again, you barely ate today. 

"Oi! I want some!" Mammon says beside you. You glance at him before gesturing towards the buffet of food. He looks at it then Beel expectantly. His brother shrugs, taking a bite of food. 

Mammon sighs, reluctantly making himself a plate. He tries a bite of some tiramisu he found and groans in delight.

"Why didn't ya' tell me that you humans have stuff like this?" He scoops another bite onto his fork, pointing it accusingly at you. Playfully you lean forward, stealing the bite off his fork. 

He sputters. 

"It's amazing, huh?" Beel says beside you, an amused smile on his face. The two of you bonded over food and playfulness during your time here. He may not seem like it, but Beel can be quite playful when he isn't busy eating or acting stoic. He can be fun, maybe even a little mischievous. 

"Of course." You laugh, swallowing the dessert and licking leftover crumbs off your lower lip. Mammon sputters even louder, turning away in a poor attempt to hide his red cheeks.

The three of you continue to eat your food until you and Mammon are satisfied. You and Beel teased him the entire time, stealing bites of his food. 

"That's 'nough!" Mammon finally breaks, swatting you away. His cheeks are incredibly red. "I came here to have a fun time an' I feel so attacked!"

You laugh, finishing the last of your second drink. You'll have to stop by the bar for another one, or find Asmo again. 

"Buzzkill!" 

"Shush! As the oldest outta all three of us-"

"Old man" you cough. Mammon gaps.

"Old man? I'll show what a-"

"MC."

You immediately freeze in place. Not that you wanted or expected too, but you can't control yourself. Your body ceases and your heart leaps to your throat. 

"Belphie." Beel greets his twin, a smile on his face. "Hungry?"

"No, I'm good. Tired."

Beel nods readjusting his shoulders. He's wearing black leather on top of a dark grey t-shirt and black jeans. His twin is wearing something similar, only his jacket has buckles and an asymmetrical design. 

"I'm glad you came to the party. I was worried you wouldn't."

You instinctually grab the closest thing to you, which happens to be two of Mammon's fingers. He stares at you in confusion and tries to shake you off, but then he notices the way you stare at Belphegor.

Even though it's been weeks since the incident, a part of you is still terrified. He had killed you- well, the other you, yet the memory still felt fresh. The hand around your throat, anger flaring in his eyes-

"It's a nice party." You hide your fear with a smile.

Belphegor smiles, fixing the grip on his pillow. You hadn't even noticed it.

"I'm gonna go take a nap in the VIP booth. Care to join me?"

Your chest tightens. You don't want to join him. Not when you know what happens when you're with him. There's no way you'll give him a chance to-

"She can't." Mammon pulls his hand away only to rest his arm across your shoulders. "I want to dance with her."

"Haven't you spent enough time with her tonight?"

"Nope." Mammon pops the P. He carefully eyes his younger brother. 

Belphegor sends him a dirty look. His fingers grip his pillow tighter before he sighs, glancing to the ground. 

"Fine. Come see me later, yeah?"

You meet eyes with the Avatar of Sloth.

"I'll try." 

He hums.

"See you MC." 

He walks off, heading towards VIP. 

"You okay MC?" Mammon whispers in your ear. 

You release a shaky breath.

"Yep." You put on a brave face. "I'm good."

He nods, stepping away from you. While he isn't booksmart like a few of his brothers, he's emotionally intelligent and easily picks up on subtle things. It's a helpful skill he's picked up as an older brother. 

"Come on, let's dance."

"What? You meant that?"

"Ya I did! I picked some great music and wanna enjoy it! Come on!"

He grabs your wrist, tugging you with him.

"Wait! I haven't said bye to Beel!" You fight him long enough to wave goodbye to the gentle giant. He flashes you a warm grin in return.

Mammon drags you throughout the crowd until you end up back on the dance floor. Asmo is nowhere to be seen, but that's okay, you're with Mammon now.

He spins you to face him. You shriek, nearly tripping over your own feet in the process.

"Don't do that!"

Mammon laughs, pulling you a little closer.

"Why?" 

You narrow your eyes at him, taking a step back and narrowing your eyes. 

"Dance with me." 

"No."

"Please!" He begs, starting to move with the music. You can tell he's struggling to find his rhythm. It's hard to keep a straight face.

"This music is great!"

He dances a few moments more, hips and shoulders rolling comically. Your cheeks burn in embarrassment... or is it the alcohol? You can't tell. 

"Fine! Fine! Just stop dancing like that!"

Mammon smirks. 

"Just one dance."

That one dance turned into two, then three... four and five. Both of you found yourselves lost in the music, moving in ways that complimented the other. Sometime after the seventh song, you could feel the buzz of the alcohol. It's relaxing, encouraging you to lose yourself in a way you never have. 

"Are you having fun?" Mammon says playfully, resting a hand on your hips. He seems a little buzzed as well. 

"Yes~" you laugh, bumping into his chest. "The music reminds me of you!"

"I chose it!" 

"You did?" You ask, slowing your hips as the song began to fade. 

"Ya, I'm pretty awesome." 

"Of course you are, you're the great Mammon!"

"The one and only!" Mammon puffs out his chest, making you giggle. He joins in on your laughter, pulling you close. 

The electronic beat of the next song starts, causing your ears to perk up. It's fun and addicting. Your hips roll, arms bouncing as the beat grows. 

Something about is all too familiar... Yet you're enjoying yourself too much figure out why. 

"Mammon!" You say over the music, throwing your arms around his neck. "Why aren't you dancing?"

His golden-blue eyes are wide, cheeks flushed red and mouth agape. It's a hilarious sight. 

"Dance with me~" you mock, bouncing on the balls of your feet. Mammon snaps out of his stupor, eyes darting across your features, down your body, then back to you.

_'I'm just crazy for you.'_

You bop to the music, stumbling into him and breaking into a fit of giggles. You feel amazing- almost like your floating. 

"Mammon~" you laugh, lacing your fingers in his hair. "This is amazing! Thank you!" 

You look absolutely stunning- arms hanging around him, an intoxicating smile on your face- and he's weak 

His heart thumps against his chest.

"Do you think we could-"

His hand grabs your waist and tugs you towards him. Your chests collide, knocking the air out of you. A gasp escapes your lips and he catches it, slamming his against yours. 

He greedily kisses you, exploring every inch of your lips until you're gasping for air. You part with a quivering breath. 

"Mammon~" 

His dialated eyes blink, locking with yours. A small yelp escapes his lips.

"I- uh-" he stutters. "I- human!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mammon.exe has stopped working. Please send grimm.


	3. Praise Me

"I- human!" 

"What?"

He's shaking, eyes darting between your lips and eyes as he processes what just happened. 

"I-" his cheeks turn a shade darker. "You-"

"Use your words."

He sputters, running a hand through his white hair. 

"I kissed-! Then you- uh- we..."

Mammon spontaneously combusts in front of you. He can't seem to find the words he wants to say. If your mind wasn't swirling, you'd laugh at him.

"Mammon~"

"Don't... Don't think anythin' 'bout it!" He points at you, nose scrunched. "Just cause I kissed ya doesn't-"

Grabbing the collar of his jacket, you yank him towards you. He yelps, nearly falling into you but catches himself at the last second. His eyes are wide.

"Oi! What are you-"

You kiss him. You kiss him with the same passion he had moments earlier. His hands grip your hips, bringing you closer to him and he melts. 

A moment later you pull away, releasing his collar. 

"Hey-" he whimpers at the loss of contact, nuzzling your cheek.

"Mammon." You laugh. "If you wanted to kiss me then you should've just said so."

"Alright, I wanna kiss ya'." He places a kiss at the base of your ear. "And I don't wanna stop."

Your other hand trails to the crown of his head, tugging him by his hair to look at you.

"I wasn't finished." You tease. 

"Hmm? What is that?" He presses a kiss to your nose. "I didn't catch that."

You breathe out a laugh.

"Jerk." 

Mammon smirks,slamming his lips back against yours. You kiss until your lips ache and your stomach is full of butterflies. He's greedy with his kisses and you enjoy the desperation behind them. 

He's wanted this for a long time. 

Both of you get carried away. His hands explore your side, brushing beneath your top and yours hands tug at his hair. A groan escapes him as his hand slides down your thigh, following the curve of your body until he pulls you flush against him. 

"MC." Your name rolls off his tongue like a prayer. 

"Mammon~"

The song ends and you pull away, panting.

"Take me home."

"What?"

"Home. I want to-" your mind is fuzzy. "No, I want you."

His eyes widen and he chokes mid-breath. 

"You- Really?"

You nod, pressing a kiss to his jaw. Your body aches. You've never wanted something this bad before. 

"Please."

A chill runs up his spine. He glances between your swollen lips and bright eyes. The way you cling to him right now is enough to send him into overdrive- but imagining you without your clothes? Screaming his name? 

"Come on."

Mammon grabs your hand, pulling you behind him as he makes his way to the front entrance. He keeps an eye out for his brothers. They can't catch him- not right now. Not when he's this close to hearing you cry out his name. He isn't going to let them take this away from him. He's keeping you all to himself tonight.

You make it out of the club and notice the limo from earlier is gone. That's fine. You don't mind walking... It's a short walk home anyways. 

Mammon's fingers interlock with yours and he guides you the entire way home. Your heart is slamming against your chest, loud enough that you can barely hear your own footsteps. You're both hurrying like your life depends on it... 

When you arrive at the House of Lamentation, he immediately reattaches himself to you. Your back against the front door as he greedily consumes you. 

You moan, melting into the open mouth kiss as his hands slide up your thighs to your ass. His pointed nails dig into your jeans, clutching your ass tight. It stings, but you fucking love it.

"Mammon."

His lips move away from yours down to your chin, following the curve of your neck to your collarbone. Your fingers curl into his white hair, pulling it.

He hisses, rolling his hips forward. You pull a little tighter, eliciting a deep groan.

"Stop-" his voice shakes. "I- Please-" 

You do it again, trying to tease him but he moans instead. The noise is absolutely beautiful.

"Mammon-"

His hands slide from your ass back to your thighs, gripping them tight as he hoists you up. Your arms snake around his shoulders, hips resting just above his. 

"I-" his hands explore the curve of your hips. "MC-"

His lips go back to yours as he carries you towards his bedroom. 

It takes him a moment to open his door, but once he does, you enter the familiar room. He walks past an array of luxurious collectables towards his pool table, setting you on the edge of it. 

"I'm so lucky." He murmurs, kissing his way to your chest, leaving small hickies in his wake. 

"Are you?"

"I am." He laughs, hovering above the curve of your shirt. Warm breaths fan across your chest. A shudder escapes you. 

"Me too. I can't believe all of this started because of some misunderstanding."

"What do ya' mean?"

"I thought you guys hated me- skipping breakfast, ignoring my texts- but you don't. It lead to the party and now..." your eyes brighten. "I'm here with you."

Something flickers within his golden-blue irises, something warm and mischievous.

"I'm glad I gotcha all to myself then-" he whispers, pulling away so he can look at you. "'Cause you're mine."

Your lips meet. His hands find the curve of your ass and hips once more. Soon you're lifted up and deposited onto his bed. Pulling away, he looks down at you, observing every inch of you. 

He smiles, presses a kiss to your lips, then pulls away. 

"Stay here."

You do as he says, watching him as he retreats behind a bookshelf at the corner of the room. There is a distinct whirring sound followed by a clank, jingling, then a groan. He reappears with something in hand. 

"Told ya' I gotcha somethin'."

A long but thin black box is placed in your hand. You trace the black velvet cover, golden insignia, and hinge before opening it. Inside is a simple golden chain and a small disk. It's about the size of your thumbnail, with a white jewel embedded in it. 

"Mammon-"

"Look at the back." 

You do as you're told. On the back is his Avatar symbol etched into the gold. A smile pulls at your cheeks.

"I love it."

His cheeks flush a deep shade of red. 

"Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't expect a gift like this."

"Hey! Just 'cause I like expensive stuff doesn't mean I'm not capable of-"

"Mammon! It was a joke!" He flushes a shade darker. 

"I- I know!" He huffs. You giggle, grabbing the necklace out of the box. 

"Put this on for me, yeah?"

He immediately obliges, climbing onto the bed behind you to put it on. His legs wrap around yours as he gets to work. Once the clasp locks, his lips find the curve of your neck. 

"It looks amazing on ya, just like I thought it would."

Your cheeks burn at the comment. 

"Mammon."

"What, I can't praise ya? I know ya love to praise me, so I gotta return the favor sometimes."

You run your fingers through his hair, knotting them at the top of his crown.

"Stop teasing me."

Mammon hums, fingers tracing their way to your inner thigh. He traces small circles into your skin, eliciting soft moans from you. They don't last because you're quick to turn and face him, climbing on to his thighs. 

"You're the one teasin' me now."

You smirk, pressing a kiss to his jaw and making your way to his adam's apple. He groans into your hair.

"Stop~" he whines.

"You like it." 

_He does._

As you continue to kiss his exposed neck, his hands explore your body- skimming beneath the edge of your top until he can't take it anymore. He grabs the bottom of your gold top, admiring the shimmer before tugging it over your head. Your arms rest on his shoulders as his fingers make their way to your jeans. 

"I like ya' in gold." He whispers into your ear, popping the button of your jeans. You kick off your boots before helping him guide your jeans off.

"That's because gold is your color." You muse. He laughs, pressing a kiss beneath your earlobe. You shudder. 

His hands explore your exposed skin, scratching thin lines into your skin. You roll your hips against him. 

"I can't get enough of you."

Your heart pounds at the comment. A smile graces your cheeks. Pressing a kiss to his temple, you pull his head back to look at him. 

He watches you as your hands trail down the sides of his neck to his shoulders. You trace his skin until your fingers skim the edge of his jacket. You slide it off his arms and he tosses it somewhere on the floor behind him.

Your hands trail down his abdomen then beneath his shirt. His skin is soft and dips with each ab. They're pretty firm for someone who doesn't really work out. 

"Mammon."

"Hmm?"

"Take off your shirt."

He does as he's told. You admire the curves of his body, trailing your hands across his chest. Your touch is exciting, burning a trail across his already hot skin and he loves it. 

"You're beautiful, Mammon."

You can feel his heart slamming against his chest beneath your fingers.

"I don't know why ya' praise me," his golden-blue eyes flicker. "I ain't got nothin' for ya." 

"Not true." 

You shush him before he can reply, placing a soft kiss against his lips. He moans. His grip on your hip tightens, pulling you closer. Greedy kisses are shared between the two of you, hands exploring each other until he flips you onto your back. 

"Mammon?"

He presses a kiss to your chin and makes his way down your body, pressing kisses across your chest and sternum until he reaches your abdomen. 

Fingers hover the band of your underwear before he tugs it away, exposing your lower half. He makes quick work of whatever clothing you have left, disposing it on the floor behind you. 

Mammon presses a few quick kisses to your stomach as he makes his way towards his new treasure. Your breath hitches as he places a wet kiss against you. You're sensitive down there, and he uses it to his advantage.

"Mammon-" 

His eyes lock on you as your hand finds his hair. He smirks, pressing more wet kisses until he has you begging for more. 

He can't get over the way his name leaves your hips. It's intoxicating, and he only wants more. More, more, more. 

"Mam-" a moan escapes you. 

He drags his wet tongue across you and your thighs clench. He grabs one, pulling it to rest on his shoulder. The ball of your foot digs into his back. 

"Please~! I want to- Mammon!" His heart slams against his chest. He can't contain himself with you crying out his name like that. 

Your hips clench in an attempt to contain the white hot pleasure building in your core. It's amazing, better than anything you've ever felt before.

"I-" you pant, squeezing your eyes shut as his mouth works miracles on you. Soon the growing sensation is too much. It tears through you and you can't stop yourself. Your hips roll forward, chasing his lips as he works you through your orgasm.

You're a panting mess as you come down from your high, blinking in search of something to ground you- but you can't find anything. It's just too good. 

He crawls back up to face you. You lock eyes. 

"Amazing, huh?"

"More." You say between breaths. 

Mammon blinks

"What?"

"Please." Your fingers find his hair, pulling him to you. Your lips lock and your fingers clench. He moans. 

"MC." He pants your name. "Are you sure?"

You wrap a leg around his thigh, using it to roll the both of you until you're on top of him. 

"Yes." 

His eyes are blown wide. 

"Mam-"

His lips slam against yours, knocking the air out of your chest for the second time tonight. Your hips shift as he grinds against your ass. He's hard beneath his boxers.

You immediately find the waistband and tug them down. He's quick to kick them off. Mammon's everything you expect him to be down there. Stroking him a few times, he becomes a moaning mess beneath you. 

"I need ya'." He says between kisses. "I can't wait anymore."

He shifts your hips, causing you to fall against his chest. You press a kiss to his collarbone.

"I'm ready."

Mammon's fingers gently tease your entrance before he slowly presses into you. A deep moan escapes your lips, body clenching and unclenching around him as you adjust to his size. 

"You okay?"

You nod. He feels absolutely amazing. So much so you can barely form a coherent sentence. 

"Move. Please."

Mammon does as he's told, moving slowly at first as you adjust to him inside you, but soon finds a rhythm that has you crying out his name. Your body is still buzzing from your last orgasm, amplifying his every movement. 

He feels like he's on cloud nine, bucking his hips up as yours slam down on him. Your movements are beautiful compared to his desperate ones. He wants to find every angle that makes you cry out his name and beg for more. He wants you- all of you- right here, right now.

"Mammon-" your fingers find the nape of his neck. "More. Deeper." 

He grunts. He can't do that. Not at this angle. 

Digging his fingers into the flesh of your ass, he uses his strength to flip you onto your back like you had done earlier. Moving your hips, he angles himself so he can go even deeper. 

You cry out. Your feet dig into the back of his thighs and he moves. It's exactly what you want.

"Mammon!"

His hips slam against yours as you continue to cry out his name. The warmth in your core burns with every movement and you feel yourself clenching around him. 

"I can't~" a loud moan rips through your throat. 

He can feel his legs burning and his movements growing sloppy. He's on the edge, teetering between desperation and pure ecstacy.

"MC-" he chants your name. "MC-"

You cry out, wrapping your trembling legs around his thighs as your orgasm hits.Your hands slide to the crown of his head and you pull his hair. Mammon gasps, burying his face in your neck. His teeth graze your collarbone as he tries to work through your orgasm, only to come undone himself. 

It sends you over the edge, crying out his name and pulling his hair. His teeth sink into your skin and the pain is washed away by your overwhelming orgasm. 

Both of you slowly roll your hips as you come down from your high. His skin is hot against yours, and vice versa.

Once your both able to catch your breath, Mammon pulls away to look at you. His lips are swollen and a little red, but you think nothing of it. You gently cup his cheek. 

"That was amazing."

He smiles, nuzzling your hand.

"It was. We gotta do it again sometime." 

"So there's gonna be a next time?" 

"Of course!" His cheeks darken. "Ya think I'm a "one and done" kinda guy?"

"No."

"Good! 'Cause I'm not!" He presses a kiss to your temple and you giggle, shying away from him. He playfully kisses you a few more times.

"I love you." He collapses onto the bed beside you. You readjust yourself until you're comfortably resting against him. 

You hum in agreement. Even though your heart is beating wildly in your chest, you're a little worn out. 

Closing your eyes, you listen to the staccato of his heart- it's wild and fun, reminding you of that amazing song from earlier. You'll have to ask Mammon about it in the morning. 

"Happy one hundred days, MC." He whispers in your ear. 

You flash a sleepy smile.

"Happy one hundred days, Mammon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mammon gives me major switch vibes so I tried my best to convey that here! It's also been a while since I've written smut, so if anything is weird let me know. I tried my best to keep it gender neutral. 
> 
> Which brother do you think is next?


	4. What's Mine (Isn't Yours)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter! I've had an idea for this story from the very beginning and it's finally coming into play! I hope you enjoy!

"Mammon!" 

A white head of hair peeks out from beneath the covers, eyes groggy. 

"Mammon!"

His brother's voice is too loud. Pounding in his ears and swirling around his thoughts. It takes him a moment to make out who's shouting his name.

"Shit."

Rolling out of bed, he tosses his blanket onto your sleeping form, careful not to disturb you. After the night you two had, you had passed out beside him. 

Grabbing his boxers off the floor, he tugs them on and rushes to the door before his brother can break it down.

"Mammon-"

"What?" He pants, opening the door. His older brother, Lucifer, stands on the other side. His coat, suit vest, and tie are missing, leaving him in a simple black button up and dress slacks.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone? We've been trying to find-"

He pauses his tirade, eye catching on something shimmering behind his younger brother. On the floor is a golden top- one he recalled you wearing- along with a single platform boot, black jeans, and Mammon's jacket all scattered on the ground. His eyes trail to Mammon's bed.

Recognition flashes in his ebony-crimson eyes. Something deep in his chest begins to burn, something tight and painful- like a coil ready to snap at any moment. 

Mammon blinks in confusion, running a hand through his messy hair before he realizes what his brother is staring at. 

"Shit!"

"You slept with MC?"

Mammon sputters at the accusation, knowing full well it's true. It's the act of being caught that makes him flustered.

"I! No! Ya don't know what you're talkin' about!"

Lucifer takes a step forward, pushing himself into the room. Mammon tries to push his brother away and save himself at the same time.

"This isn't what it looks like!"

His older brother takes a deep breath, pressing his lips together as his eyes scan your resting form. You're at peace, cuddled into Mammon's blanket with a soft smile on your face. Your eyelashes kiss your cheeks, emphasizing the gentle look on your face. 

Lucifer's chest tightens. 

"Lucifer, please, I didn't mean-"

"Stop floundering." 

Mammon immediately shuts up, eyeing his older brother in confusion.

"What?" 

"You heard me."

Mammon's confusion only grows as his brother stops at the end of the bed. Lucifer has to be angry- absolutely pissed at him for sleeping with you- yet he's eerily calm. It makes his skin crawl because he knows what's coming next.

Yet, a slight smirk forms on his face. 

"How much did they have to drink?"

Mammon's smirk disappears.

"Um- just a few of those fancy drinks Satan designed."

Lucifer nods. He makes a couple of mental notes before he turns to gather your clothes. 

"What are ya doing?" 

"I'm taking them to their room."

"What?!" He rushes to his brother. "Ya can't take them back there! They're comfy here!"

"They are going to be hungover."

"Ya, but they didn't have that much!"

"They're human. Devildom alcohol affects them differently." 

That's true. While traditional Demonus has little effect on you, other Devildom brands have stronger effects. While you might not have felt the alcohol tonight, you're definitely going to feel it in the morning. 

Lucifer spots your remaining boot and picks it up, tucking it under his arm before heading to your side of the bed. 

"Oi!" 

"What?" Lucifer snaps at his brother.

Mammon scampers to your side of the bed, stepping between you and Lucifer. 

"You'll drop 'em if ya carry them with all that stuff! I'll do it."

Lucifer clenches his teeth.

Mammon carefully looks over your sleeping form, entranced by the way you look so captivating in your sleep- and his heart swells. His cheeks grow red. 

He quietly scoops you up, catching the edge of the blanket before it slides off your neck. You shudder in your sleep, curling further into his chest as he tucks it back around you. 

His breathing picks up. 

"Mammon."

He blinks, glancing at his brother who peers at him.

"What?"

"Let's go."

A dejected sigh leaves the Avatar of Greed's mouth, hands tightening their hold around you. He listens to his older brother. 

Lucifer leads the way to his door and Mammon follows, waiting for him as he closes his bedroom door. They don't run into any of their other brothers as they make way towards your room- something they're both grateful for. 

_ 'Nobody needs to know. _ ' 

Mammon's eyes land on you. Your presence is relaxing. This is the eye of the hurricane- the calm before the storm- and while he knows what's about to come, he doesn't care. He's focused on you.

Lucifer opens the door to your room. He watches as Mammon walks over to your bed and sets you down on it. You immediately roll onto your side, humming in familiarity. 

Mammon traces the soft curve of your cheek.

"Mammon." Lucifer speaks up after a few moments. The younger of the two sighs.

He wants to slam the door in his brother's face and lie down next to you. He wants to pull you close, bury his face against your neck and keep you all to himself. You're his treasure... he doesn't want to let you go.

But he knows better. 

He kisses your cheek and heads to the door. 

"We need to talk." Lucifer quietly announces.

"At least let me get dressed." 

The eldest nods, listening to Mammon's footsteps as he returns to his room. Lucifer slips into your room, dropping your dirty clothes into your hamper and places your shoes on the floor. He sets your D.D.D on your nightstand 

Pausing in the doorway, he makes one last observation of your sleeping figure. His chest still aches, burning like a still blazing ember. There's so much swirling in his mind that he can't- rather refuses- to put a name too. 

"Goodnight MC."

Closing the door, Lucifer takes a deep breath before heading towards Mammon's room.

* * *

You wake up in a cold sweat. Your head is pounding, stomach churning as you desperately pull back the covers. Rolling out of bed, you barely catch yourself as you rush to your ensuite bathroom. 

The toilet seat is cold against your hands as you empty whatever alcohol is left in your system- along with the food you ate- into the toilet bowl. 

When your stomach is finally calm, you take a shaky breath, rolling onto the cold tiie beneath you. It's biting cold.

_ Damn alcohol.  _

It takes a few minutes to gather yourself off the floor and step into the shower. You want to wash away the layer of sweat covering your body... and the stickiness between your legs. 

The shower is cool, soothing your warm skin without freezing you to the bone. It helps you regain your senses and feel somewhat normal again. 

As you dry yourself off with a fluffy towel, your eyes roam to the mirror in front of you. It looks exactly the way you expect it too, except your covered in hickies, bruises, and- 

"He bit me?" 

You touch the distinct mark on your neck. It hurts, making you wince, but it isn't that bad. It's more noticeable than anything.

How did you not notice it earlier? When did he bite you? Why didn't you feel it? 

You search your memories for an answer, yet come up with nothing. Instead of dwelling on it, you search for the makeup Asmodeus got you. You mentally thank the Avatar of Lust as you get to work, covering everything as much as you can. If the boys saw you covered in hickies, especially Lucifer, you'd be screwed. 

No. Mammon would be screwed.

Once you're done, you head back into your room to get dressed. Your D.D.D buzzes on your nightstand. 

Wait- when did you put it there? 

Now that you think about it, didn't you fall asleep in Mammon's room? 

You did. You remember the soft blanket on top of you, and his face nuzzled against your cheek. He must've brought you back to your room in the middle of the night. 

Wait. If he brought back your D.D.D, does that mean he brought back your clothes as well? 

Your clothes from last night are in your dirty clothes hamper, and next to it is your pair of platform boots from last night. A small smile pulls at your cheeks.

_ How sweet. _

Your D.D.D goes off again and you grab it. 

43 missed messages?!

You click the notification and it brings you to the group chat. 

**House of Lamentation (8)**

**Asmodeus** **-**

**Heyy~ You said they'd be at breakfast!**

**Leviathan** **-**

**Yeah, I've got something to show them! IMSOEXCITED OMG LOLOL**

**Satan** **-**

**Why are all of you texting? We're all sitting at the same table.**

**Asmodeus** **-**

**Why are you?**

***winking devil-emoji***

**Satan** **-**

***annoyed devil-emoji***

You're confused, so you scroll up until something catches your eye. 

**House of Lamentation (8)**

**_1:13 am_ **

**Belphegor** **-**

**You haven't found MC yet?**

**Satan** **-**

**No. Are you sure they aren't in VIP?**

**Belphegor** **-**

***annoyed devil-emoji***

**Yeah I'm sure. I only looked four times.**

**Belphegor** **-**

**I'm lazy, not stupid.**

**Leviathan** **-**

**He called U stupid?**

**Asmodeus** **-**

**Not cool~!**

**Beelzebub** **-**

***angry devil-emoji***

**Satan** **-**

**I didn't call you stupid and never insinuated that you were.**

**Belphegor** **-**

**Whatever. Who was the last to see MC?**

**Leviathan** **-**

**I saw them with Asmo last.**

**Asmodeus** **-**

**They ditched me! Left me on the dance floor with this absolutely stunning demon~**

**Satan** **-**

**Where'd they go?**

**Asmodeus** **-**

***shrugging devil-emoji***

**Beelzebub** **-**

**We ate some food together at the buffet. It was delicious.**

***drooling devil-emoji**

**Asmodeus** **-**

**They snuck off to eat some food?!**

***crying devil-emoji***

**Belphegor** **-**

**Wait, Beel, didn't Mammon force them to dance with him?**

**Asmodeus** **-**

***shocked devil-emoji***

***shocked devil-emoji***

***shocked devil-emoji***

**Beelzebub** **-**

**He did. I didn't see where they went.**

**Lucifer** **-**

**Has anyone seen Mammon?**

**Levi** **-**

***head shake devil-emoji***

**Beel** **-**

***head shake devil-emoji***

**Asmodeus** **-**

***sobbing devil-emoji**

**Satan** **-**

**I'll check the dance floor again. Someone check the bar and the bathrooms.**

**Asmodeus** **-**

**I'll take the bathrooms~**

**Leviathan** **-**

***suspicious devil-emoji***

**_1:29 am._ **

**Lucifer** **-**

**I found MC.**

**Asmodeus** **-**

***shocked devil-emoji***

**Leviathan** **-**

***shocked devil-emoji***

**Satan** **-**

**???**

**Beelzebub** **-**

**Where are they?**

**Lucifer** **-**

**They are home sleeping. Mammon brought them back since they had too much to drink** . 

What? That's the excuse Mammon is going with? You didn't even have that much! 

**Satan** **-**

**Mammon brought them home?**

**Asmodeus** **-**

**Eh?**

**Leviathan** **-**

**Seriously?**

**Beelzebub** **-**

**Are they okay?**

**Lucifer** **-**

**They will be fine.**

**Leviathan** **-**

**I'm coming home. I don't want to be here if they're not here.**

**Belphegor** **-**

**Same.**

**Beelzebub** **-**

***nodding devil-emoji***

**Lucifer** **-**

**No. You will stay. The party isn't just for MC, but the other exchange students as well.**

**Leviathan** **-**

**Wha?**

**Asmodeus** **-**

**Eh?**

**Satan** **-**

**I thought that they agreed this party was more for MC than them?**

**Asmodeus** **-**

***nodding devil-emoji***

**Lucifer** **-**

**It's still their party. Diavolo is also hosting the party. You don't want to disappoint him, do you?**

**Satan** **-**

**Wow.**

**Belphegor** **-**

**Again with this shit?**

**Lucifer** **-**

**I don't have the patience for this right now. You will see MC in the morning at breakfast.**

A small fight breaks out between Belphegor, Lucifer, and Satan. It's harsh but dies down quickly. It isn't until around the start of breakfast they go back to normal.

Turning off your D.D.D., you set it down on your bed and start to get dressed. You pick a top that covers most of your collarbone, a pair of undergarments, and some comfy pants. 

Once you're presentable, you grab a pair of your favorite slip on shoes and head for the dining room. It's a little after nine am, meaning that breakfast is already underway. 

_ At least it's a Saturday _ .

All seven brothers are at the dining table when you turn the corner. None of them seem to notice you since they're broken into their usual small groups. Satan and Asmo are discussing something. Levi is playing a game. Belphegor is half asleep next to his ravenous twin. Mammon is on his phone and Lucifer is at the head of the table..

He seems to be lost in thought. 

You grab the chair on the opposite end of him and sit down. Beelzebub is the first to notice your presence beside him. 

"MC?" 

"Good morning Beel."

The rest of the brothers immediately look at you. All but Mammon and Lucifer. 

"MC!" Levi beams.

"Darling! It's so good to see you!" Asmo coos.

"How are you feeling, MC?" Satan asks. 

You notice his wandering eyes and decide to reach for some food in front of you, hoping he doesn't notice anything. You have to be careful around him... He's just as observant as Lucifer. 

"A little hungover." You begin to fill your plate. "But I'm good."

Beel offers you some of your favorite dish. You take some.

"I'm glad. I forget that you humans have a different tolerance for Devildom alcohol." 

You recall the delicious drink from last night. It must've had a mix of different kinds of booze. 

"It's okay. I really enjoyed that drink last night."

_ And other things _ . 

Your attention immediately shifts to Mammon. He's watching you from the corner of his eye, peering over the edge of his yellow shades. As soon as he notices you looking at him he looks away. 

It takes a lot of effort to hide your frown. 

He won't look at you. Why? Does he regret what happened last night? 

Your stomach twists itself in knots. 

"MC?" Beel nudges you.

"Hmm?" 

Levi laughs beside Satan. You notice most of the boys are looking at you. You suddenly grow embarrassed. 

"I zoned out."

"It's fine." Satan chuckles. "You seem tired."

Actually, you feel more energized than anything. Your body is a little sore, and your head hurts a bit, but you're doing great. 

"I'm good." 

"That's great! That means I can finally give you my gift!" Asmo exclaims across the table, a bright smile on his face. 

"Gift?" 

"We all got you one." Satan replies. "We were planning on giving them to you last night."

"Yeah, but you ditched us!" Levi glances up from his game console. "Embarrassed all of us, especially me!"

"You're just saying that because that beautiful Harry guy was there."

"Henry!" Levi corrects, clenching his teeth. 

"Whatever." Asmo dismisses him, taking a sip of his drink. 

"We'll have to give them to you another time. "

"That's easy for you to say." Levi deadpans.

"I can give you mine if you want." Beel speaks up beside you. He looks so cute with chubby cheeks.

"I'd love that."

Beel smiles, finishing the bite on his fork before fishing into one of his pockets for something. He sets a small box in your hands and you immediately open it. 

Inside are some movie ticket vouchers, a whole bunch of concessions gift cards, and a four thousand grimm.

You're immediately drawn to each bill, carefully tracing each one. There's a glint behind your eyes, similar to a shiny coin. 

"Thank you." You pocket the cash. "We can get some great snacks together."

Satan, Lucifer, and Belphegor all notice the sudden lilt in your voice. 

"I thought we could go later this week." Beel smiles. He isn't opposed to the thought of sharing his snacks with you.

"It's a date."

Mammon sputters across the table, dropping his phone. You immediately look at him, noticing the dark red tinge of his cheeks. A smirk forms on your cheeks. 

That's what he gets for ignoring you. 

"You can have mine as well!" Levi immediately grabs something out of his pocket and slides it across the table to you. It's a copy of The Tale of Seven Lord's. There's a signature on it.

"You actually spoke to Henry?!"

He nods in excitement. 

"Yeah! He's an amazing guy, and a huge fan of the original series! Even offered to sign this limited edition copy for you! Only a few people have their hands on something like this-- but to have it signed by the actor from the movie adaptation? Priceless!" 

Your ears twitch.

"Priceless?"

He hums in agreement. Your smile deepens. Immediately you begin to picture different ways to market and sell the copy. Hell, you could include some other limited edition gifts from-

"MC~" Asmo whines. "It's my turn to give you a gift!" 

You blink in confusion, setting the gift down on the table. What's with the sudden obsession with value? First the grimm from Beel, now the gift from Levi. You can't seem to get the intrusive thoughts out of your head.

Asmo reaches across his brothers and sets an expensive looking bag in front of you. You remove pink and white tissue paper to reveal some expensive perfumes, accessories, and makeup. 

_ More.  _

You take a deep breath, smile, and thank him for the gift. Satan also presents you one. It's a first edition copy of Devildom poet. He explains the intricate history behind it, but all you can think of is the amount of zeros in the price. 

"Are you going to give MC your gift Belphie?" 

Belphegor notices the hesitant look you send him, but doesn't say anything about it. He knows you haven't forgiven him for what he did, and he can't fault you for that. Still, he could've sworn you two had grown past this. 

"I'll give it to them later." 

"What about you Mammon?" 

Asmo and Levi quietly snicker at Beelzebub's questions. You nearly glare at them, but notice their laughing isn't directed towards him, but Mammon. 

"Me?" The Avatar of Greed smirks. "I already gave them my gift."

"A song doesn't-"

Mammon pales.

"It's not that!" He slams his hands on the table, jumping to his feet. "Show them the gift I gave ya MC!"

_ Song? What do they mean by a song?  _

Memories of last night fill your mind as you grab the necklace hiding beneath your top. It shines brightly, drawing the attention of all seven brothers to your neckline.

"A necklace?"

"You mean he actually bought them something?" Asmo shakes his head. "Impossible."

"LOLOL!" Levi laughs.

"Hey-" Mammon whines.

Satan hums beside you. You notice the way he observes the chain around your neck and the edge of your neckline.

_ Shit. Shit. Shit.  _

You grab the chain of the necklace and pretend to play with it, strategically covering the bite with your hand.

"The pendant has his Avatar symbol on it." You supply, hopefully drawing his attention. 

"How tacky." Asmo pouts, resting his chin on his hand. 

Your fist clenches. 

"No it's not!" 

"Hmm, I don't know. It does seem a little tasteless." Satan comments. He leans forward to get a better look at the pendant but you shift away from him. 

"That was rude, Satan." 

Everyone's stops what they're doing to look at you. Even Lucifer's attention is drawn to you now. Your tone is harsh. 

"What?" 

"I understand it's hard for all of you to wrap your head around it, but Mammon is a great guy. All of you treat him like he's just a scummy douchebag when he isn't. I'm sick of listening to all of you saying such rude shit." 

"MC." Lucifer warns. 

"Especially you three." You point to Asmodeus, Leviathan, and Satan. "There's a lot more to him than you give him credit for, so if you're going to take out your frustration on him, find a better way to do it."

A rush fills your veins. It's the kind of rush you get after buying something expensive, or finding forgotte money in your pockets. You want more. 

Satan carefully observes you, pressing his lips together. He looks like an angry cat, getting ready to pounce at any moment. 

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Satan." Lucifer warns. He throws a look at the eldest before turning back to you. His eyes are narrowed in a glare. You match his with one of your own. 

"You know the answer to that."

His fist clenches. Part of you is scared- he is the Avatar of Wrath- yet another part of you doesn't care. You've been through worse the last few months. 

"MC." A hand gently tugs yours. Beelzebub is urging you to stand down and finish your meal with him.

"Stand down Satan." Lucifer orders. He hasn't moved from his seat, yet observes the showdown carefully. There's no need to step in. Not yet. 

"Normie, I know you like to do crazy things, but this isn't one of them."

"MC, please~" Asmo pleads. "There's no need to fight." 

"It's okay MC." Mammon says softly across the table. "Ya don't have to defend me." 

You break eye contact with Satan to look at him. There's a sad look behind his eyes. A small plea to let it go so everyone can move on with their lives.

It only frustrates you more. 

"Apologize." 

Arcane magic begins to swirl around him, growing thicker until the air is heavy with it. He transforms into his demon form. 

"Satan." Lucifer shouts, getting to his feet. "That's enough."

He's trying to scare you into submission. You've seen the other boys do it to an extent, especially Lucifer. It's terrifying, but you won't give in to it. You're stronger than that. 

"I'm not going to do that." His voice is flat. 

You slam your hands on the table. 

"Why not?"

"MC stop." Mammon begs. Beel tries to grab your wrist and you flick him away. 

Satan opens his mouth respond, but stops mid syllable. You blink in confusion.

"What?" 

His eyes shift down to your neck and it takes you a moment to realize what he's staring at.

You were able to cover up most of the hickies without a problem, but the bite on your neck is a completely different story. 

The other boys take note of the sudden shift in the room. All of their eyes land on your neckline, noticing the large bite peeking out of your top. 

_ You're screwed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that meme go? Oh, right-
> 
> (chuckles)  
> I'm in danger.
> 
> [Also, thanks everyone for the reads and kudos! It makes me really happy to see that people are enjoying this little story. I also love seeing your comments. They make me smile!]


	5. Side Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I've updated. I've had a few medical problems come up that has basically drained all of my energy. I've used what little I've had to keep myself from failing my college classes, but I tried my hardest to grind out a chapter for all of you. This may be a little choppy for those reasons. Please let me know if there are any spelling errors. I tried my best.

"What is that?" Satan ponders outloud.

"Is that..." Asmo observes the edge of your neckline a little further. "It is!"

“There’s a bite on their neck!” Levi exclaims. “All of you see it too, right?”

You immediately grab at your top, trying to hide the bite, but it's too late. All of them have seen it by now. 

“I don’t-”

You want to run. You want to book it out of the dining room and run as fast as you can to your bedroom. Maybe you can make it out of there if you just-

Beelzebub grabs your hand before you can turn and run. He pulls you closer to him, looks at the bite then looks at you.

“Who did this?”

Your mouth runs dry.

“I- Well it's not-”

A crash at the end of the table causes you to jump. Lucifer grabs Mammon by the collar of his jacket, yanking him over the edge of the table. Dishes crash to the floor.

"Seriously? Sleeping with them wasn't enough?!" Lucifer shouts.

Your stomach drops.

"Answer me!"

"You slept with MC?" Asmo gasps, both intrigued and shocked.

“What?!" Levi exclaims.

"I didn’t know I bit them!” Mammon tries to pull his brothers hands away, but they are too tight "I-I didn't mean too!" 

"I don't understand." Satan's infernal magic disappears. "Why him?"

"Exactly." Levi affirms.

"He did this to you?" Beel questions. He doesn't seem shocked like the rest of his brothers, but his protective side is showing. 

You step away from him, overwhelmed by the situation. 

"Finding them naked in your room is one thing, but this is unacceptable! Do you know the kinds of problems this creates?" Lucifer seethes. 

"Please Lucifer!" Mammon begs like a scared child. "It wasn't like that!" 

The oldest throws him to the ground. He scrambles away, kicking his way to his feet. 

You stare in shock. No, more in silent chaos. Your mind is a jumbled mess that only grows. 

Lucifer knows. Everyone knows about last night. They know that you slept with Mammon, and apparently he bit you. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Why did it have to be Mammon?" Someone mutters beside you. You can't quite make out who it is. "Aren't there better first options?" 

"I don't understand it either." Another one ponders out loud.

Muffled shouting suddenly becomes very clear. The brothers are arguing among themselves. Lucifer is yelling at all of them. It's becoming too much. 

"I can't believe MC would-" 

Something within you snaps. A foreign feeling. You grab the first thing in front of you and throw it at the floor, shattering it into pieces. 

"Shut up!"

The room goes dead silent. Seven pairs of eyes land on you. Your lungs are burning.

"What is wrong with all of you?" Your voice shakes. "When did my sex life become any of your business?"

All seven of them stare at you. 

"My decision to sleep with Mammon is between the two of us! Not any of you!" 

"MC-"

"No!" You point an angry finger at Asmo. "You don't get to say anything! None of you do! I slept with him because I wanted too, and if you can't come to terms with that then-"

"No one cares." 

Your eyes are immediately drawn to the sleepy voice that interrupted you. The passion behind your words dies.

You blink.

"What?" 

Belphegor sigh, rests his chin on his hand, and leans forward on the table. He's sitting comfortably, staring at you with a blank look. 

"Isn't it obvious? Most of us don't care that you slept with him. It's the bite."

You instinctually rub the sensitive spot. A shiver runs up your spine.

"What?"

"You don't know?" He scoffs. "Big surprise."

You blink in confusion. He leans back in his chair. 

“Belphegor.” Lucifer warns.

The Avatar of Sloth rolls his eyes...

“What is he talking about?” You ask the eldest. Ebony-crimson eyes analyze you for a moment.

"It's not important."

"When a demon bites a human, the human has their magic for a period of time." Belphegor recites dryly, almost like he's sarcastically reciting a textbook. "If they share a pact, the effect is amplified." 

“This explains your sudden interest in the value of things.” Satan interjects. 

“And the desire for attention.” Levi mumbles.

“It's obvious.” Belphegor deadpans. “Anyone could’ve noticed it.”

You cover the bite more, suddenly wishing that you could disappear. Why can't a hole appear beneath you and suck you into an abyss? It would be easier than being stuck in the dining room with the seven demon brothers. 

"What kind of magic is it?"

"For normal demons, whatever they are skilled in. For us, it's our sin." Satan answers.

"That's why Lucifer is so pissed. He has to deal with two Mammon's now."

"Oi!" 

The other six stare down the brother in question. He immediately shrinks back into himself. 

“Humans aren't capable of handling the magic of our sins. It’s often too much to handle." An annoyed glare is sent Mammon's way. 

"I didn't mean to bite them!" Mammon defends. "It just happened and it's not even that bad!"

Your eyes catches on the glint of Mammon's ring and immediately the six brothers recognize the look behind your eye. 

Lucifer can tell that you are holding yourself back. Little do you know, he is seething behind his seemingly calm features. 

"Remind me of what happened to the last human you bit. The witch from the human world." 

Mammon immediately pales.

"Woah, woah, woah. I told ya that was an accident!"

"They went mad with power and got themselves killed by other humans. Is that what you would like for our poor MC?"

You lock eyes with Mammon. He stares at you for a moment before he looks at his older brother. 

"Luci, please, ya know I-"

"Will both of you shut up?" Belphegor groans, closing his eyes and hanging his head back. "This is already getting old."

Lucifer opens his mouth to warn him, but is cut off by Satan. 

"I agree with Belphegor. This isn't getting anywhere. We need to do something about this now." 

“MC can’t stay around Mammon. The effects will only get worse.” Beel speaks up. 

Lucifer runs a hand through his hair. He's frustrated... You can tell by the intensity behind his eyes. It's obvious that there's something he wants to say, but he refuses to do so. 

"We will have to separate them until the effects wear off. Keep MC isolated from anything of value." Lucifer pauses for a moment. "They will have to stay with me until further notice."

"No way!" Mammon shakes his head. "Not happenin', nope." 

"They can't stay in your room!" Asmo exclaims. 

"Your room isn't the best option. It is still too close to Mammon's. They can stay in mine." Satan interjects.

"MC would be more comfortable in our room." Belphegor proposes. Panic flares in your chest.

"Why would they want to stay in any of your rooms? Mine is amazing and I can offer them the best-"

"No." Everyone shoots down Asmo's offer. He frowns.

"MC should stay in mine." Levi lifts his head. He doesn't seem confident at all. 

"I don't think-"

"My room is the farthest from Mammon's, there is entertainment for both of us, and MC can do remote classes with me if needed."

Lucifer ponders the offer for a moment, glancing between his brothers before he sighs. 

"MC will be staying with Levi."

"I didn't agree to any of this." You speak up after a moment. They all look at you.

"We are doing this to keep you safe." Beel says softly. You glance at the puppy dog of a demon then back to Lucifer. 

"But I don't-"

"You don't have a choice in the matter, MC."

An uncomfortable silence falls across the room. None of the brothers dare challenge their brother. 

"I-"

"This isn't up for debate."

Anger flares in your chest. There isn't anything you can say to get Lucifer to listen to you, but you don't care. You want to say something. You want him to listen. 

“Plea-”

"Will you listen to me for once? Your inability to do anything I say has already caused enough problems for us in the past, I do not need any more as it is."

The words cut deeper than you expect them too. Lucifer is analyzing, eloquent and straight forward, but he can be tantalizing blunt sometimes. 

"MC?" Beel whispers, grabbing the edge of your hand. You look away from him, removing your fingers from his hand.

"Fine." 

Tracing the edge of the bite, you barely glance at all seven brothers before heading for the door. 

"Where are you going?" Lucifer raises his voice. You ignore him and head for your room. Satan speaks up once you are in the hallway.

"They are likely going to go grab their things." 

"I am going to follow them and make sure of that."

Beelzebub steps closer to the door and Belphegor groans quietly.

"I wouldn't recommend it."

Lucifer almost stares at the shorter twin in amusement.

"I will check on MC." Beelzebub directs to Lucifer before leaving the room. Asmodeus, Satan, and Leviathan all share a look. 


	6. Check In's and Annoyed Otaku's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience. It's been a rough time for me. I'll try my best to update as much as I can! This chapter is a little short, but I hope the next few I have planned make up for it!

"MC?"

Beelzebub knocked gently on your door, opening it slowly before letting himself in. His eyes immediately widen when he sees the state of your usually clean room. It's a mess of clothes, books, and other random things.

You step out of your closet, bag in hand and a frown on your face. It's only been a few minutes since you stormed out of breakfast.

"What are you doing?"

You don't say anything. You don't feel the need too. Instead, you grab some clothes off a pile you formed on your bed a minute ago. Folding the items haphazardly, you shove them into the bag along with a few random toiletries.

"MC-" 

"I'm packing a bag. You know, since I'm staying with Levi until further notice." Your words are blunt. Extremely so. He frowns. 

"We're doing this to help you." 

"That's not the problem!" You snap after a moment. The Avatar of Gluttony looks at you, eyes soft, and your heart breaks.

_Shit._

This isn't his fault. None of it is, It's not his fault that everyone saw the bite. It's not his fault Lucifer outed Mammon in front of everyone. It's not his fault all of this blew up in your face, and you are now living with the repercussions.

 _So why are you taking it out on him?_

"I just- I don't-" your mouth can't seem to form the words in your head, so you give up on speaking. You drop the bag in your hands, flopping backwards onto your bed with a dramatic thump.

Frustrated tears fill your eyes. “It happened so quickly." 

Beel violet-pink eyes study you for a moment. He's curious and concerned.

"One minute I'm receiving gifts, the next I'm being hounded by a bunch of demons because of a bite on my neck."

You take a deep breath, touching the source of the chaos. It's sensitive now. 

"When I tried to explain myself, I was talked over, and then Lucifer started yelling at Mammon. I still don't know how he found out." 

Beel walks towards the bed, sitting down next to you.

"And then you guys decided what I would be doing without even asking me. I didn't even get a chance to speak."

"MC-"

"I know all of you are trying to help me," you mumble, "but don’t I get a choice in that?"

The weight of your words settles over Beel. He isn't the best at expressing himself when it comes to words. He’s always blunt, telling things ‘as it is’ even when it isn’t appropriate to do so. It’s something he could change but can’t seem to do so.Still, whenever he’s around you, he wants to try.

He places his hand on top of yours.

"I understand."

You blink, causing a few tears to slip from your eyes. Beelzebub frowns, unsure of what to do because he hates seeing you cry, so he rubs small circles into your hand. 

It’s ironic how close you two have become. When you first met Beelzebub, he tried to eat you. Then, not even two weeks after that, you were staying in his room for repairs because he had destroyed yours over a custard. Granted, his older brother Mammon and your now fling had tricked you into eating it, but it led to a friendship. It started off rocky, and now you were close friends. 

"Beel?"

"Hmm?"

"I-" you open your mouth but hesitate for a moment. You aren't sure if you should say anything- you are friends- but is it something that should be said out loud or kept to yourself?

Beelzebub immediately notices.

"Is it what Lucifer said?" 

You nod. The eldest brother’s words are stuck in your head. 

_"Will you listen to me for once? Your inability to do anything I say has already caused enough problems for us in the past, I do not need any more as it is."_

You immediately feel stupid for bringing it up. It wasn't anything horrible, but it still bothered you. You are stubborn and tend to do things that can cause problems. Yes, sometimes that causes some issues- but are you really that problematic?

"Yeah."

"Don't listen to him." Beel immediately answers, switching from his usual gentle demeanor to a defensive one. It’s almost as if a switch flipped inside him. 

"What?"

He reaches forward, pulling you into a hug and you jolt at the action. You love Beelzebub's hugs. They're amazing. Still, the sudden move is a little unexpected. You close your eyes, resting your forehead against his chest. He’s so tall, even when you’re both sitting on the bed. 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." 

He rubs a reassuring hand up and down your back. Pulling away, he looks at you with his soft eyes, and while there's still a little bit of guilt behind them, it's obvious that everything's going to be okay. 

"I know."

After a few moments of comfortable silence, he gets to his feet and urges you onto yours. He helps you finish packing your bag, only this time you don’t make a mess of your room. Apparently some of Mammon’s mannerisms were beginning to manifest, and in your stressed state, you subconsciously slipped into them. You thank Beel for helping you (and for pointing out the obvious mammon-ism’s) by offering him some chips from your human world stash of snacks. He happily accepts them.

Once you’re good to go, he texts his gamer guru of an older brother and relaxes with you on your bed, enjoying each other's company until he gets the go ahead from Levi.

You’re still not completely over what happened at breakfast. It all happened so fast and your emotions are still there, but those will have to wait. Maybe once everything goes back to normal, you can figure out a few things... like how Lucifer found about you and Mammon. You’ll have to ask Lucifer about it, but not for a while... you’re still mad at him for what he said to you.

Whatever, you’ll deal with it later. You have a day with Levi to look forward to. Sure, it wasn’t planned and semi-forced, but it’s time spent with one of your favorite otakus. Who would pass up on that! 

* * *

Levi can handle living with one Stupid Mammon. His older brother has broken into his room to steal grimm many times, trying to pawn his video games or sell his collectibles. He has even walked in on Mammon trying to bid his ultra rare Ruri-chan collectible figurine on D-Bay. Luckily Levi was scrolling through Ruri-chan collectibles that day or else... he shudders at the thought... no. He is used to his greedy brother’s ways, and yet experiencing them through you is a complete nightmare in itself. 

"MC~"

"How much do you think it's worth?" you hummed innocently, leaning closer towards the action figure. "Just a guess."

Levi heart rate spikes. You are way too close to his limited edition, ultra-rare collectible figurine from 'My Annoying Demon Brother Turns into a Neko Warrior!' He had taken it out of it’s display case earlier to clean it and hadn’t put it back. So trust him when he says it’s priceless. 

"Don't touch it." He hisses, nudging you away from his shelf. "If you get any closer you'll get it dirty."

"I wasn't gonna touch it. I'm just curious." You frown. He narrows at you, clearly not believing you, and you flash him an innocent smile.

"MC, you should leave Levi's things alone." Beel mumbles from his brother's desk chair, mouth half stuffed with food. The gamer visibly cringes when a few crumbs fall onto his desk.

"Stop eating near my keyboard!"

The younger demon frowns, swallowing his food and shimming away from the desk. The wheels squeak against the floor, making you giggle. Beelzebub is too big for Levi’s chair, and it's an adorable sight. 

"Hey Levi, I got a question about-"

"For the last time, I'm not telling you how much any of these collectibles are worth! Step away from the shelf!" 

You and Beelzebub have only been here for only half an hour, and yet you’re already starting to annoy the otaku. 

"Levi~"

"No." He pouts. "I am not talking to you until you step away from it." 

You glance between the shelf you are standing in front of and the awkward demon. His shoulders are tense, his fringe messily covers his half narrowed eyes. 

“Okay.” You raise your hands, taking two steps back. “I promise I won’t touch anything.”

His amber-blue eyes study you with uncertainty. The look on your face reminds him of his greedy excuse of a brother, but there's a hint of peace and sincerity behind your eyes, so he deflates. 

"Fine, but if you do, you're buying a replacement."

"What!" You exclaim. "I can't afford that!"

"And you have to watch or play whatever show or game the figure comes from. No exceptions.”

“Levi!"

A small grin forms on his face. Seeing you freak out like his older brother is honestly a hilarious sight.

"Careful MC," Beelzebub mumbles from Levi's desk chair, finishing off his bag of chips. "He's completely serious."

"I know. Last time we hung out, we watched nine seasons of-"

"Magical Angel Babysitter!: Saving My Demon Brother from a Flaming Dumpster!"

You gesture a hand at Levi, finishing your sentence for you. Beel blinks, completely lost but finds a package of devil-brand fruit snacks in his jacket pocket. He immediately digs in. 

"Speaking of anime, I got a new one from Akuzon today. We should binge it- it's called-"

"Can we play this game instead?"

Levi grumbles, annoyed that you interrupted him, but his interest is peaked when you hold up a game case. 

"Where did you get that?"

"I just saw it."

"I don't know, it isn't-"

"Huh?" You briefly glance at the front cover before flipping it over. "Command Me! A Human Otome Simulator. One overlord to rule them all."

Leviathan's cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Overlord is a little much. Master is more like it." You mumble out loud as you continue to read the back cover. Levi's eyes widen a bit and Beel hums softly in laughter.

Once you're finished reading it, you look at Levi.

"Let's play this!"

"What?!"

"It sounds fun! I want to play it!" You flip it over, grabbing the edge and beginning to open it. "It can't be that-" 

"MC wait!" Leviathan jumps forward, trying to stop you but is too late. The case opens and falls to the floor. You, Leviathan, and Beelzebub all disappear in a flash of light. 

Satan, who had been walking past Levi's bedroom, only raised an eyebrow in confusion and continued on to his bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little chaotic, and MC does deserve a break, but what do you expect living with a bunch of demons that are horny for you. 
> 
> Speaking of horny demons, who do you think will bite MC next?


End file.
